I Want to Know Everything About You
by karikazuka
Summary: Aku tidak akan bicara egois, juga tidak akan merepotkan siapapun juga. Karena aku adalah Haruno Sakura. Pacar tersuper di dunia! Aku selalu jadi pacar terbaik di mata kekasihku, Sasuke Uchiha. Padahal, aku seorang yang menguntit kelakuannya setiap saat


**I Want to Know Everything About You**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, GaJe dll... (ga tw istilah lain)**

**Dont like, Dont read!**

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Aku tidak akan bicara egois, juga tidak akan merepotkan siapapun juga. Karena aku adalah Haruno Sakura. Pacar tersuper di dunia! Aku selalu jadi pacar terbaik di mata kekasihku, Sasuke Uchiha. Padahal, aku seorang yang menguntit kelakuannya setiap saat!

.

.

KLIK.

Yeah, dapat angle yang bagus!

KLIK.

Woah, kereen sekali!

SREET.

Aku mendapatkannya!

"Kau sedang apa?" Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapanku dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ah! Aku sedang menunggumu disini Sasuke-kun! Sepertinya kau belum selesai rapat ya? aku kemari hanya untuk membawakan minuman saja kok, ini!" kataku sambil tertawa hambar dan menyembunyikan handphone pink milikku ke dalam saku kemudian mengulurkan sekaleng minuman.

"Hn. Thanks ya," Sasuke mengambil minuman itu dan meneguknya cepat. "Kau pulang saja duluan kalau mau." Ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengetok kepalaku dengan buku yang entah di dapat dari mana.

"Tidak deh, aku menunggumu saja. Ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu, sampai nanti Sasuke-kun!" kataku sambil berlari menjauh.

Sebenarnya kalian bingung tidak sih, dengan kelakuanku tadi? Sebenarnya aku tadi sedang memotret Sasuke yang sedang rapat dengan berbagai pose yang sangat keren. Ya, aku menguntitnya saat ia sedang lengah dan mendapatkan berbagai macam benda miliknya juga ekspresi wajahnya.

Kenapa aku menguntitnya, padahal aku pacarnya? Karena aku ingin jadi pacar yang sempurna di matanya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya dengan berbagai ulah anehku, seperti waktu aku SMP dulu. Pacarku meninggalkan aku karena aku yang terlalu over dalam berpacaran, sehingga pacarku merasa risih- ah, lupakan! Pokoknya aku sekarang ingin jadi pacar yang kalem dan selalu menurut!

Aku bergegas ke toilet perempuan dan melihat hasil fotoku tadi. "Sasuke-kun keren sekaliii!" jeritku pelan di salah satu bilik toilet. Simpan, simpan, simpan! Foto langka Sasuke-kun, sayang sekali kalau dihapus! Setelah memilah-milah foto, aku segera keluar tanpa peduli dengan pandangan para perempuan padaku. Kenapa sih?

.

.

.

"Kau ingat besok hari apa?" tanya Sasuke padaku saat kita pulang bersama.

"Uhm, hari libur 'kan?" tebakku sambil menatapnya ragu.

"Bodoh, besok hari ulang tahunmu 'kan," Sasuke menggerutu kecil dan meninggalkanku di belakangnya.

"Eh, benar juga! Aku jadi lupa! Hehehehe..." aku mengejarnya dan tertawa garing.

Aku melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah. Hah? Seharusnya aku memotretnya sekarang! Tapi ini bukan saatnya memotret! Aku mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket bioskop dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke, "Oh ya, aku punya dua tiket film kesukaanmu! Kau mau nonton?"

Ia berhenti melangkah dan menatapku sedikit terkejut, "Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku bahkan kehabisan tiket itu,"

Ya iyalah aku tahu Sasuke-kun! aku 'kan selalu _nguntit_ kamu! Aku aja sampai begadang semalan untuk mendapatkan tiket ini untukmu! "Hehehe... Aku hanya menebaknya saja, ternyata benar! Jadi Sasuke-kun? Besok lho pemutarannya!"

"Hn. Boleh, tapi besok ulang tahunmu. Kau minta apa?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin sesuatu. Pergi bersama Sasuke-kun saja sudah jadi hadiah ulang tahun terindah untukku!" jawabku tersenyum manis. Padahal dalam hati aku sudah berteriak-teriak minta bunga, dinner di restoran mahal, sebuah pelukan yang romantis dan ciuman dari Sasuke. Tapi, aku 'kan _perfectionis_, aku tidak mau merepotkan Sasuke-kun!

"..." Sasuke hanya diam dan beberapa saat ia berkata lagi, "Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang menguntitku."

Gawat! Yang dimaksudnya pasti aku! Aku selalu memanjat pohon di depan kamarnya untuk memotret dan meneliti kamarnya! "Ma, maksudnya?" aku pura-pura tidak mengerti, padahal jantungku sudah deg-degan.

"Ada orang yang menguntit. Kadang ada suara kamera, dan barangku sering hilang," ia menghela napas kesal dan menggandeng tanganku.

"H-hah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Sasuke-kun! Hahahaha..." jawabku gugup karena pernyataannya dan pegangan tangannya.

"Mungkin juga," ia mengeratkan gandengannya dan menoleh padaku, "Dingin?"

Tanganku memang dingin sekarang, tapi bukan karena cuaca. Itu karena aku masih takut, Sasuke akan tahu sebenarnya siapa aku. "Ti, tidak juga." Aku tersenyum gugup dan wajahku memanas.

Kulihat Sasuke melepaskan jaket birunya dan meberikannya padaku, "Kalau dingin mengaku saja. Wajahmu sampai merah begitu."

Wajahku makin memanas dan menyembunyikan wajahku kedalam jaket yang kupakai saat ini. Kyaaa! Wangi _banget_! Jadi ingin kubawa pulang saja! "A, arigatou Sasuke-kun," kataku sambil menggenggam balik tangannya.

"..." kulihat wajahnya merona sejenak, kemudian kami pulang dengan bergandengan tangan. Aww... Sungguh manis Sasuke-kun ini, jadi ingin kupeluk dan kucubit pipinya!

.

.

.

Untuk malam ini, kutahan dulu kegiatan menguntit pacar tersayangku. Aku tidak ingin dia mencurigaiku, dan menangkap basah aku sedang menguntitnya. Lagi pula, aku ingin bersiap-siap untuk kencanku dengan Sasuke.

Baju, yang merah muda atau yang hitam ya?

Tas selempang atau tas tangan?

Apa yang harus kubawa besok?

Aduh, aku jadi bingung semalaman. Karena memilih barang yang akan aku bawa dan kenakan aku jadi tertidur dengan kondisi kamar yang berantakan. _Biar deh_, yang penting Sasuke-kun akan tetap menganggapku pacar yang terbaik!

.

.

.

"Filmnya bagus ya," kata Sasuke saat kami duduk di sebuah kafe selesai menonton.

"Ahahaha... Iya, bagus sekali!" untuk kesekian kalinya aku berbohong pada Sasuke. Padahal aku tadi tertidur saat film tersebut diputar. Agak menyesal aku pada Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sasuke mengetahui gelagat dan cara senyumku yang agak ganjil, apa benar ya firasatku?

"Setelah ini mau kemana?" katanya setelah meminum sebagian jus miliknya.

"Terserah Sasuke-kun saja," kataku sambil tersenyum dipakasakan.

Sasuke mendadak menatapku dalam, kemudian pandangannya sedikit kecewa, "Memangnya aku tidak seberguna itu ya?"

Aku menatap balik matanya, "Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau selalu menjawab 'iya' dan 'terserah'. Kau tidak pernah mengutarakan keinginan dan pendapatmu padaku Saku," ia berdiri dan memunggungiku. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja ya. Toh aku tidak ada gunanya disini."

"Bu, bukan begitu Sasuke-kun! Aku-" belum selesai aku menjawab, ia sudah pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Air mataku mengalir tanpa ada niat kuseka. Bukan, bukan seperti ini Sasuke-kun. kau salah... Aku hanya berusaha jadi pacar yang baik dan penurut... Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa tidak dibutuhkan...

.

.

.

Aku tidak ingin jadi seperti ini.

Aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi aku tidak mau mengulang masa lalu yang dulu. Saat aku yang selalu bermanja pada pacarku, dan akhirnya pacarku meninggalkanku karena merasa terganggu akan sikapku.

Aku tahu, aku yang salah. Dan harusnya aku minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Aku takut ia akan makin benci dan kecewa padaku.

Dan inilah yang kulakukan sekarang, di depan kamarnya yang bertingkat dua. Aku naik keatas pohon untuk memandangi wajah dan perilakunya sambil memotretnya diam-diam.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Setelah kejadian tadi, aku langsung pulang dan meninggalkan dia. Apakah sekarang dia baik-baik saja? Ah, dia 'kan tidak membutuhkanku. Ia pasti pulang dengan selamat.

Aku agak menyesal telah berbicara seperti itu pada Sakura. tidak seharusnya aku bertindak kekanakan seperti itu. Apalagi meninggalkan perempuan sendirian.

Sangat tidak Uchiha.

Uchiha 'kan selalu cuek. Kenapa malah sekarang aku bingung sendiri ketika dicueki pacarku?

"Kok sudah pulang Otouto?" suara aniki membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hn. Begitulah," jawabku singkat tanpa menoleh pada aniki.

"Bagaimana kencannya dengan Sakura-chan?" ia mendekatiku sambil memasang senyum jahil.

"Tck, lupakan!" segera aku menyingkir sebelum ditanya-tanyai lagi. Aku mau menyendiri, jangan ganggu aku Aniki!

Untungnya aniki tidak bertanya-tanya lagi dan menggerutu pelan, "Dasar, pelit _banget_!" kemudian ia pergi menuju dapur. Bagus.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar sambil menatapi kado yang terbungkus kertas berwarna merah muda. Sebenarnya ini untuk Sakura, dan akan kuberikan padanya. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur pulang tanpa mengucapakan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Aku memandang lesu jendela kamarku, ketika ada sebuah sinar berwarna putih yang mengarah padaku. Sedetik. Dan seperti kamera.

Kubuka jendela kamarku dan melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada pohon besar yang batangnya menjulur.

Tapi tiba-tiba batang tersebut bergoyang dan terjatuh bersama sesosok perempuan berambut pink.

Sakura!

Sakura POV

Aku yang melamun dan memotret Sasuke tidak memperdulikan batang yang kunaiki saat ini bergoyang. Belum sempat aku sadar, tubuhku sudah jatuh kebawah –siap untuk membentur tanah.

Aku berteriak, takut. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarik tanganku erat.

Aku membuka mataku yang tadi tertutup, kulihat Sasuke menatapku kaget dan berusaha menarik tanganku agar aku tidak terjatuh.

"Sakura!" teriaknya sambil terus memegangi tanganku.

"Kenapa? Kau sekarang sudah tahu,akulah penguntit itu! Aku yang selalu memotretmu diam diam dan mengambil barangmu! Hiks... hiks... Lepaskan saja aku Sasuke-kun... Aku memang orang yang tidak tahu malu..." kataku sambil menahan isak tangis, namun air mataku sudah mengalir deras.

Ia membelalakan matanya tapi kemudian dengan cepat ia mengangkatku dan menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Ia memelukku sangat erat.

"Tidak akan kulepasakan," katanya di leherku. Membuat wajahku merona dan aku masih belum sepenuhnya merespon. "Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu Saku. Tidak akan kulepaskan kamu."

"Ta-tapi," aku tergagap dan menjauhkan tubuhku dari pelukannya. Sekarang aku dan dia berhadapan.

"Apapun alasannya kau sudah jadi pacarku. Wajar saja kalau kau ingin dimanja," ia tersenyum lembut padaku dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku percaya bisa menjawab semua keinginanmu Sakura," Ia mengusap air mata dipipiku dan bergerak maju.

Cup.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirku. Hei, aku tidak bermimpi kan? Sasuke menciumku!

Aku terbelalak sesaat, namun aku mulai menutup mataku dan mengikuti gerakan Sasuke. Kutaruh kedua tanganku di belakang kepalanya dan sedikit meremas kerah baju miliknya.

Tuhan, ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupku. Terimakasih.

Setelah kami melepaskan ciumannya, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan menyeringai tipis, "Ini 'kan yang kau mau?"

Aku memukul lengannya dengan wajah yang sangat merona, "_Kok_ kamu tahu sih?"

Ia kembali memelukku dan berbisik pelan, "Sudah kubilang, aku akan menjawab semua keinginanmu. Sekarang kau mau apa lagi?"

Aku membalas pelukannya dan menghirup wangi milik Sasuke, wangi sekali. "Biarkan sebentar saja begini. Aku mau bermanja dulu," kataku sambil terkikik geli.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggangku, sementara sebelahnya meraih sesuatu. Karena penasaran, aku sedikit melonggarkan pelukan dan menatapnya, "Itu apa?"

Ia mendaratkan hadiah itu diatas kepalaku, untung saja tidak terlalu besar dan berat. "Untukmu," katanya pelan.

Aku menatapnya meminta ijin untuk membuka kado itu, dan ia mengangguk setuju. Kubuka perlahan bungkusnya dan menemukan sepasang boneka kelinci manis. Warna biru muda dan merah muda.

Senyumku mengembang dan air mataku keluar lagi, membuatnya sedikit kaget dan kelabakan, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan tersenyum senang, "Tidak. Aku suka sekali hadiahnya! Terimakasih Sasuke-kun." aku memegang dua boneka tersebut dan memberikan yang berwarna merah muda untuk Sasuke, "Kau yang bawa ini ya... Aku ingin kau dan aku memilikinya,"

"Merah muda? 'kan seharusnya yang biru!" ia sedikit protes.

"Yang biru _mirip_ kamu sih Sasuke-kun. aku ingin menyimpan yang ini, biar bisa kupeluk setiap hari,"

Ia menyeringai jahil dan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, "Kalau mau kupeluk jangan sungkan-sungkan. Aku mau memelukmu terus."

Wajahku memerah, dan kugembungkan pipiku padanya. Membuatnya mendengus geli dan menarikku kepelukannya lagi.

"Aku janji akan menuruti semua keinginanmu Saku, jadi jangan seperti dulu lagi," ia mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Benar kau akan menuruti semuanya?" aku menyeringai jahil dibalik bahunya.

"Hn," ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya di pelukan kami.

"Kalau begitu nikahi aku dong!" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hah?" ia terkejut dan menahan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

Sementara aku, tergelak melihat ekspresinya yang begitu langka itu.

-Sasuke-kun, walau bagaimanapun kita terus bersama ya. Karena hanya denganmu aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri apa adanya. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Sakura.-

-The End-

Hehehe... aku sekarang mencoba membuat oneshoot yang tidak terlalu panjang. Bagaimanakah? Apakah terlalu pendek?

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik yang kubaca belakangan ini. karena menurutku ceritanya bagus, aku membuatnya dalam bentuk fanfic SasuSaku. Yaaah, memang sih hampir tidak ada perubahan dan hanya ada sedikit yang kutambah-tambahi. –Baca: sedikittt banget- XP

Dan itu membuat tamparan tersendiri buatku, karena aku yang selalu mempunyai ide yang gitu-gitu saja. tanpa ada kesan yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Karena terlalu terkesan dengan cerita komik ini, jadi aku belain buat nulis oneshoot –padahal enggak yakin tulisan ini bisa dibilang bagus-

Tapi bener, komiknya itu bagus banget. Sayang ceritanya cuma 1 chapter. Coba kalau banyak, bakal aku tulis –baca:salin- semuanya kedalam bentik fic! *plakk/ reader:enggak kreatif amat sih loe?* XD

Ada yang mau nyumbang ide enggak? Aku nyari adegan romance sama humor itu, tapi yang ketemu cuma yang begitu-gitu saja... UoU"

Mau gimana lagi, aku kalau dapat ide yang brilian *plakk* cepet banget lupanya. Maka dari itu, kalau aku menemukan ide yang lumayan menarik, aku tampung dulu dalam bentuk tulisan dan ketikan di hp. Kalau udah terkumpul baru aku tulis. Wkwkwkwk... mana lagi komiknya aku minjem, jadi beberapa kata-kata yang penting aku catet lengkap di hp-ku. Harap maklum ya, kalau kata-katanya sama persis!

By the way, ada yang tahu komik apa ini? (ngomong segitu banyaknya, malah baru tanya sekarang) XD *reader:banyak omong banget deh nih author*

Ok, cukup sekian bacot dari saya! XP

Review ya!

Karikazuka.


End file.
